<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sitting for the Sawamura's by The_Busy_Beee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512434">Sitting for the Sawamura's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee'>The_Busy_Beee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Babysitter Hinata [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Babysitting, Breathplay, Face-Fucking, M/M, Married Couple, Multi, No Strings Attached, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is a babysitter who always strives to provide excellent service. He loves the kids, the kids love him- and the parents really love him.</p><p>They never hesitate to show him just how much they appreciate him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Babysitter Hinata [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sitting for the Sawamura's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another commission for Jessie~! 💖</p><p>This is going to be a series and updated every so often, but with different pairings + Hinata! 🔥</p><p>First up, Daichi and Suga!<br/>Hinata's age is not explicitly stated, but I'm imagining him in his first year or two of college- still young but not underage. Feel free to imagine whatever you like though, as always! </p><p>Enjoy~!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hinata sits for quite a few families and he loves his job as babysitter, even if it's not always easy. He loves all the kids he sits for equally, but if he's being honest, the Sawamura family is one of his favorite families to sit for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their oldest daughter Mamori is seven now and smart as a whip. She loves doing science experiments and reading. She's usually a cheery, upbeat kid who goes with the flow easily and loves playing with her little sister Keiko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiko can be a little bit more stubborn, but that's to be expected of three year olds. She's very smart and polite for her age, and every time she smiles up at Hinata and says "Tank you~!" when he helps her with something, his heart melts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His favorite part about the Sawamura girls though is that they go to bed at 8 pm with very little fuss. Mamori helps Hinata wrangle Keiko into pajamas and brush her teeth, and Hinata reads them a bedtime story before turning on the little nightlight on their dresser and pulling the door closed behind him, and that's that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once in a while, Mamori can't sleep right away, so Hinata doesn't mind if she lays in bed and reads, it's why her fathers bought her a small reading lamp to keep by her bedside after all. But usually by the time he checks on them an hour later, both girls are sleeping soundly, leaving Hinata with nothing to do except watch tv or do schoolwork.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi and Suga never stay out too late either, and they always make sure Hinata knows just how much they appreciate him keeping the girls while they go out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hinata cries out softly, back arching against the soft cotton sheets, hands scrabbling for purchase against the headboard as Suga swirls his tongue around Hinata's entrance, spearing his tongue in and out just far enough to tease but giving Hinata absolutely no satisfaction. "Suga," he pants, whining when long, slender fingers tighten around his cock, stroking just a bit faster. "Suga-san, please!" He whimpers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga licks his lips as he lifts his head to peer up at Hinata from between the younger man's thick thighs. "You're so tight though, Shoyo," he croons. "No matter how many times we do this, you're always so tight, and Daichi is so big." Suga's eyes trail past Hinata's face to where Daichi sits against the pillows hand wrapped around his own thick shaft, eyes dark and lips parted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can take it," Hinata pleads, spreading his knees further and tipping his head back to look up at Daichi. "Please, please Daichi, I need it," he swallows hard, mouth feeling dry at the sight of Daichi's red tip. "I've been a good boy!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi's smile is soft, a stark contrast to the hungry look in his eyes, and he leans down to cup Hinata's cheek. "You've been a very good boy," Daichi murmurs, presses a chaste kiss against Hinata's lips. Hinata flicks his tongue out, trying to deepen the kiss even as Daichi sits up again. He whines and Daichi's smile widens. "This is your reward, Shoyo. How do you want us?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. Oh there's too many </span>
  <em>
    <span>options.</span>
  </em>
  <span> How can Hinata ever choose just one??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You fried his brain, Daichi," Suga laughs, apparently seeing how much trouble Hinata's having trying to decide. He crawls up Hinata's body, pressing kisses into Hinata's sunkissed skin, paying special attention to his pebbles nipples and bikini tan line, before finally reaching Hinata's lips. They kiss slow and languid as Suga tries to calm Hinata's racing thoughts, runs his fingers through Hinata's messy hair and grinds their erections together slowly. Hinata pants for breath when they finally separate, caramel eyes hooded and hazy. "How about I tell you what I'd like," Suga suggests, "and you tell me if that sounds like something you'd like too?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like it," Hinata says immediately. Suga laughs, stroking his fingers through Hinata's hair again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I haven't even said anything yet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know what I'd like?" Daichi's deep voice is closer now, right beside Hinata's head, "I'd like to see this cute little mouth wrapped around Koushi's cock." The calloused pad of one of Daichi's fingers presses against Hinata's kiss swollen lips and Hinata parts them eagerly, allowing two fingers to slip in and swirl around his mouth, pressing against his tongue, his cheeks, scraping gently against his upper palate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His chest is rising and falling heavily, eyelids fluttered closed, and the flame that Suga had calmed is roaring again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I'd like that too." When he opens his eyes, Suga's watching him intently. "Would you like that, Shoyo?" Hinata nods eagerly and Suga's smile widens. Daichi slips his fingers free, a small string of saliva connecting Daichi's fingers to Hinata's lips breaks quickly, and the older man leans over to rifle through the nightstand as Suga pushes himself up into his knees and shuffles up the bed until his cock is hovering in front of Hinata's face. Hinata swallows, going cross-eyed trying to properly look at Suga's cock, and the silver haired man laughs. "Patience," he chides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi passes Suga a little foil packet and Hinata's stomach does backflips when Daichi fists his hand in Suga's hair, pulling his husband into a fierce kiss. Hinata loves when they dote on him, but what he loves most is watching the way Daichi and Suga know each others bodies like their own. Their kisses are always filled with passion, their eyes full of love, and even after being together for so long, they still act like newlyweds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's a love Hinata can only dream of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jolts when Daichi's hands suddenly grip his thighs, spreading his legs far enough that he can settle between them. Suga runs his fingers through Hinata's hair, smiling soothingly down at him as Daichi slips on his own condom. Hinata hears the squirt of the bottle of lube and nervous excitement has his stomach in knots, just like every time they do this. He watches Suga rip the corner of his own condom with his teeth, the little red colored condom coming into view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Looks like you're having a cherry popsicle for dessert~" he winks and Hinata snorts. Leave it to Suga to make cheesy jokes even in bed. Suga loves the flavored condoms when he gives oral, and Hinata has to admit, they definitely help in the moment, even if they leave a rubbery, latex aftertaste in his mouth. Busy watching Suga roll the condom down his shaft, he's startled when the head of Daichi's cock suddenly breaches him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still so tight," Daichi hisses, slowly but steadily pushing forward. Hinata arches under Suga's body, throwing his head back as he pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh- oh Daichi-san-</span>
  <em>
    <span> Daichi-!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> He cries. Hinata should absolutely be more careful about his volume, but he can't help it- he's always been loud in bed. His nails are digging into Suga's thighs, but the older man doesn't seem to mind. He hisses, but doesn't chastise Hinata. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Daichi's finally fully inside him, he stills, giving them both a moment to catch their breath. Suga cups Hinata's cheeks, thumbs stroking over the reddened cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell him how it feels, Baby," Hinata moans softly at the pet name. "How does Daichi feel?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Big,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hinata pants. "He's always so big- I feel so </span>
  <em>
    <span>full."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Daichi groans and Hinata feels his hips twitch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna move," Daichi rasps, reaffirming his grip on Hinata's waist. The slow drag outward has Hinata whining, clenching around nothing, but Daichi's thrust inward is anything but slow. He snaps his hips, forcing a sharp cry out of Hinata. Daichi continues like that for a few thrusts; slowly dragging out, quickly thrusting in. Daichi lets out a low groan as Hinata's muscles begin to relax around him, letting Daichi move deeper, quicker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga's cock brushes over Hinata's bottom lip and the younger man opens his mouth wide, flattens his tongue and prepares himself for Suga's cock even with his eyes closed. "That's the way," Suga murmurs, cupping the back of Hinata's head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga, much like Daichi, starts out with slower thrusts, careful not to push too deep at first, but when Daichi roughly strikes his prostate, Hinata's eyes fly open and Suga chooses that moment to thrust into Hinata's throat. Hinata chokes around Suga's length, nails biting into the pale skin of Suga's thighs again, and Suga hisses, fingers tightening in Hinata's messy hair. "Fuck, that's it," he groans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls back after a moment, giving Hinata no more than a second to take a deep breath, and then he's forcing himself in again, setting a brutal pace as he wrecks Hinata's throat. Hinata's eyes roll back, partially due to the lack of oxygen but mostly due to the sparks of pleasure jolting up his spine as Daichi gets close to his own release. The closer he gets, the rougher his thrusts become, and Hinata always feels completely and thoroughly </span>
  <em>
    <span>used</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he leaves the Sawamura household, no matter what they do to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga pulls out of Hinata's throat, giving him time to choke and gasp for breath, and through the pounding of blood in his ears, Hinata hears Suga's frantic moans and whimpers, feels Suga's legs tightening against his sides, the slick sound of skin against skin, and he knows what's coming. He thrusts his tongue out just in time for the first splatters of wetness on his face. Suga's come is hot on his cheek, his chin, his neck, a few pearls of the salty fluid painting his tongue as Suga whines quietly through his own orgasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata lets out a strangled moan when Daichi </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> wraps a hand around Hinata's weeping erection. Hinata's legs jerk, feet slipping on the sheets as he writes in Daichi's hands. Daichi groans. "That's the way, Baby," he rumbles. There will certainly be finger shaped bruises on his hips when the night is over and Hinata's rambling, begging, tears streaking past his temples. "Always take it so well for me," Daichi praises. "Always such a good boy. Wanna feel you come on my cock," Daichi growls and that's all it takes- Hinata's back is arching sharply, nearly bucking Suga off his chest, and he's coming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daichi thrusts a twice more into Hinata's vice like channel, grunting as he stills, letting Hinata's rhythmic clenching and relaxing milk him through his orgasm. Suga sighs as he flops to the side of Hinata, stretching languidly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ahhh, always the best part of date night~" he sing-songs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I kinda feel like I should be offended," Daichi murmurs. He hisses as he holds the edge of the condom and carefully pulls out of Hinata's limp body. Hinata lets out a weak moan. "But I can't say you're wrong."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How are you feeling?" Suga asks Hinata, using the edge of the sheet to wipe some of the come off Hinata's face. Hinata smiles up at him, still slightly dazed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Amazing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga laughs. "I bet." He pokes Hinata's nose playfully. "You feel like going again..?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it's Hinata's turn to stretch languidly as Daichi's warm hands slide up his torso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I could be persuaded…"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>